Shattered
by AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess
Summary: She had never expected the love of her life to hurt her. Only Dean broke up with her for a certain reason. She takes it hard & Seth is there for her, & he starts to fall for her only he's in the middle of planning a wedding himself. & in the meantime Dean decides he wants Melanie back & she has to choose either the guy that broke her heart or breaking up a wedding.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Melanie, David and Cooper come from my imagination. Everything else belongs to its respected parties. I mean no harm whatsoever! Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"Mel, things they're just not working out. I don't love you anymore." I stared at the man before me, my heart breaking into tiny shards in my chest. Tears pricked at my emerald eyes.<em>

_"You loved me enough to fuck me last night," I hissed, my anger taking control of my body._

_"It was a goodbye fuck to get you out of my system," he stated calmly. I shook my head, walking to the door._

_"I should have listened to what people said. You're only ever with someone for the sex and when you tire, you move on. This last year and a half met something to me, I thought it met something to you as well. I was wrong," I sighed, the tears finally spilling over. How I wanted this to be one big cruel joke on me. "Goodbye," I told him, walking out the door. He'd be gone when I returned in a few hours, that I was sure of._

"Ya do know drinking your sorrows away, won't make the pain go away. faster." I watched as the man the voice belonged to sat down across from me. "Mel, it's been two months, since he broke up with you, it's time to move on, get back to yourself. We all know he did."

"He did a week after the break up. It hurts, badly because I was in love with him. He tore me apart from the inside out. I don't get how you were friends with him for so long. Even now. He didn't care about the people he uses," I sighed, drinking the last of the rum in my glass.

"Because, he never used me, Mel."

"You don't have to say anymore, Seth." My attention moved toward the door to the little bar, seeing_ him_ walk in with Renee on his arm. "You're right, drinking won't take the pain away," I said, getting up.

"Don't leave because of him."

"It's hard enough to work with them both, I don't need to see them out side of work," I stated, realizing that I had to walk past both of them to leave. Great. Just great. Being alone had never bothered me and tonight it hadn't either until he walked in with a blonde on his arm. Now I had the urge to show him I had moved on from him, even if it was a lie.

"Little Melanie." That voice brought a smile to my face.

"Jimmy, what are you doing here?" I asked, a real smile on my lips.

"I was around," he shrugged, pulling me in for a hug. "You leaving?" I nodded, seeing the sadness glimmer in his eyes.

"I do need someone to walk me home." That was one of the perks of being back in Detroit. I had my own bed to sleep in. "Up for the challenge?" I asked, making him grin. I looped my arm with his. I stole a look at Dean, seeing a hint of jealousy in his clear blue eyes, but that couldn't be right. I shook it off and caught up with Jimmy on the walk home.

I had grew up a few houses down from Jimmy Jacobs. He was a friend through everything. My parents divorced when I was in high school. It was Jimmy that helped me come to terms with it. When my boyfriend dumped me two days before Senior prom, it was Jimmy that showed up and saved the day. I had dated Jimmy for a year but things didn't work out and we felt it was better to stay friends. It was Jimmy that got me into wrestling, he was my rock through life. It seems he still is.

Talking with Jimmy felt as if no time had passed us by at all. Wherever our friendship paused when we had to get back to our own lives, we were able to pick it up again in that exact same spot. His friendship is the one I cherished the most.

"Most chicks cry and eat their sorrow away in a tub of ice cream, not drown themselves in liquor," Jimmy commented, following me through to my kitchen.

"I spent way to much damn time crying for that man. Why should I waste another tear on him, when he didn't give a shit about me?" I yelled, hearing the stairs creak. "Shit," I muttered under my breath.

"Aunt Melanie, is that you?"

"Go on back to bed Cooper," I told him. I shared my house with my brother and his teenage son. David was 5 years older than me. He had moved out to California and when he came back he had a 13 year old boy in tow. He won't tell anyone what happened out there or what happened with Cooper's mother. Not that I minded. It was nice to have them here. It was very rare when I did come home.

"I guess you have a point," Jimmy said, once Cooper was back in bed. "You need anything?" He asked. I shook my head, walking him to the door. I hugged him, feeling his lips linger on my cheek. "Take care, Melanie."

"You too," I responded, shutting the door. Instead of finding more booze in the kitchen, I headed to bed, hoping I had drank enough to keep _him_ from my dreams. David had the master bedroom since I was never home and it made more sense that way. I took the room on the first floor, letting them have the run of upstairs.

Sleep. It didn't come easy.

"Wake up sleepy head." I groaned, pulling my blanket up over my head.

"Seth?" I asked. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Yep and so do you, so come on," he said, pulling me from bed.

"Can I at least take a shower?" I asked, standing up. He nodded letting me shower.

I smiled smelling the coffee brewing in the kitchen. I tossed on a pair of jeans and a tee. I packed my things for the night. I would be back to spend one more night at home before going back on the road.

"It's such a lovely morning, isn't it Mel?" David asked. We looked nothing a like. I had green eyes and he had dark brown eyes, looking almost black at times. He had blond hair where I had bark brown hair with black mixed in. He stood at 6'5 and I was only 5'7. He also didn't have a stud in his lip like I did, or two ears filled with metal, like his little sister. He did have a tattoo, that was something I didn't have.

"Sure. Sorry about last night," I told him, taking the cup he offered.

"Breaks up are hard and dealing with them afterwards is the hardest part," he stated, walking off. I drank my coffee and headed out the door to work out with Seth before the Smackdown tapings.

Every day at the arena was the same. I avoided Dean and Renee, the best I could. Sometimes I had to deal with Renee for an interview, but I never stuck around long enough to say anything else to her. If I happened to be around Dean, I ignored him the best I could.

_**"Last week on Main Event, we saw you and Emma lose to the Bella's. And you took your aggression out on Emma. Why was that?" Tom asked.**_

_**"She costed me that match. I had it won, until she tagged herself in. No one does that to me."**_

_**"I can forgive you for that brainbuster last week. We are friends, Lilith," Emma said, rubbing her neck.**_

_**"Friends?" I asked with a sinister laugh. "I have no friends around here. I'm after one thing and I'll go through every diva I need to. You ain't any different, Emma."**_

_**"I challenge you to a match next week, right here on Main Event. We'll see how tough you really are," she stated.**_

_**"Bring your big girl pants, Emma," I told her, walking off.**_

I wasn't used for Smackdown, so I found a quiet place to watch the show. Afterwards, I had plans of hanging out with Seth and Jimmy for the night, trying to keep my mind from Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're so damn sexy, Mel." I froze, hearing his husky voice in my ear. His masculine smell filling my nose. I was torn on moving into his embrace and slapping him hard across the face.

"What the hell are you doing, Ambrose?" I was happy to hear Seth's annoyed and pissed off voice. I was having a hard enough time putting thoughts together let alone words.

"Nothing that concerns you, Rollins." Even without looking I could sense the cocky smirk he wore.

"Leave her alone," Seth warned. I could imagine that Seth was ready to pound Dean, his hands clenched into fists, ready to strike.

"I haven't heard that from her lips, so that's a no, Rollins." Spinning around I was ready to let him have it, except I wasn't anticipating his face to be mere inches from mine, his warm intoxicating breath on my skin. My green eyes searching his and for the briefest seconds I saw the love he once had for me and that rattled me right to the bone.

"Not possible," I whispered, taking a shaky breath. That alone caused the smirk Dean wore to grow bigger. Seth was outraged and I was stuck, split between the love I still held for Dean and the sudden loyalty I had for Seth.

"What?!" Seth yelled, anger surging through him.

"Mel," Dean whispered, caressing my cheek. I smacked his hand away.

"Don't Mel, me," I hissed, finding my strength for a second, before feeling myself crumble on the inside.

"I've been looking for you everywhere, Mel." Jimmy's voice cut through the tension that was building with the three of us and I was relieved.

"Sorry Jimmy," I cracked him a smile, moving from the stool I sat on now that Dean had backed up some. "I won't let it happen again, but to be fair I thought we were playing the adult version of hide and seek," I smirked. Have I ever mentioned that Jimmy is a life saver? A God send? Because he really is.

"Remind me of the rules," he smirked, flinging his arm over my shoulder. I casted a glance over at Dean to see jealousy behind the rage that was building in his blue eyes. But that made no sense because he was the one that ended things with me and jumped into bed with Renee. Was he sleeping with Renee before ending things with me? "So the rules?" Jimmy asked, breaking me from thought. I looked at him seeing that Seth had joined us and he wasn't looking happy.

"It took you over 5 minutes to find me, so you gotta buy the next round," I told him, thinking of the first thing that came to mind.

"In that case, I'll be right back," he stated, walking off. I tried to ignore the stare I felt burning a hole through my skin by Seth, but reluctantly I looked at him, seeing hurt in his brown eyes.

"What?" I asked softly, looking down.

"That back there with Dean. What was that about?" He asked.

"He had love in his eyes. The same love he showed me for two years," I told him. "I didn't want to believe it, but I've now seen jealousy in his eyes twice. It doesn't make sense," I confessed.

"It's a lie, Mel. You're forgetting that he moved on days after he broke it off with you. No explanation, no nothing. He's good at manipulating you." I sighed, listening to Seth, but deep down I didn't want to believe it, even if I knew it to be true.

"Maybe so, but I don't know what to believe anymore," I sighed. He nodded, growing quiet, which I was thankful for. I looked around the bar, seeing that Dean was gone and that hurt a little.

"Drinks and shots for everyone," Jimmy announced walking up to us. I smiled, downing my shot. "How's the wedding planning going?" Jimmy asked. I sighed to myself thinking about the wedding I had imagined for myself and Dean. It stung thinking that was never going to happen.

"It's going good, when I'm home. She's been incredible, doing most the stuff with her family. The last I knew they were going over invitations, so they should be sent out soon," he replied with a happy cheese smile. I was happy for Seth, but hurt knowing that it could've been me with Dean.

"That's great man," Jimmy told him. I downed the last bit of beer that sat in the bottle, getting up.

"This has been fun and Jimmy I'll make sure to stay in contact with you, but I promised that I'd be home and spend the night with my nephew," I told them. I hugged Jimmy long and hard.

"Isn't it a but late to hang out with Cooper on a school night?" Jimmy asked. I shrugged.

"Home schooling has its perks," I smirked, hugging Seth.

The walk home was a bit chilly, but it felt nice numbing the feelings that wanted to resurface. I couldn't let myself bring all the love I had for Dean back up. They needed to stay buried until I could work on moving past him. I doubled over feeling something heavy and cold hit my side.

"Stay away, Melanie," Renee hissed, tossing the metal pipe down, stalking off with a smirk firmly in place. I growled, moving to stand, feeing an instant pain shoot through my whole body. I hissed with every step I took, holding my side. By the time I got home, my whole body was aching.

"Aunt Mel, I've got the movie set up. Dad's out cold, he'll sleep through a storm tonight." I smiled at my nephew. It had taken a lot of trying to get him to say a word to me. But over a short amount of time, we've become close. Watching a movie together after his Dad goes to sleep was our way of bonding. I had come to enjoy the nights I could spend with Cooper. Not every 13 year old wanted to spend nights with their aunts.

"There's popcorn or chips, wanna grab the snacks and something to drink, well I go change?" I asked.

"Sure thing. What do you want to drink?" He asked walking off to the kitchen.

"Water," I called out softly, heading to my room. I sighed, looking in the mirror, seeing a purple bruise starting to form on my ribs. Wincing I felt to see if any were broken. Satisfied that my ribs were fine, I wrapped them up. I changed into a tee and shorts. I stopped in the kitchen getting an ice pack to take the swelling down. On the way to the living room I grabbed some pain killers swallowing them with a glass of water.

"You okay, aunt Mel?" I nodded my head, sitting on the couch with a wince. "What happened to your ribs?" He asked wide eyed. "Maybe I should wake Dad and get you to the hospital," he stated, getting up.

"I'm fine, really. The dangers of my job." There was no need to worry him any further. He nodded, moving to sit next to me. I smiled, placing my arm around him. It had to be hard on him not having his mother in his life. I guess that's where I come in, being the only female in his life. His dad dated, but they never stuck around after they learned about Cooper.

"I miss Dean." I sightly tensed up. Dean had been a huge part of Cooper's life. I didn't even think about how that would effect him.

"Me too, Coop, me too," I whispered, running a hand through his dark hair. Having his head in my lap, made me realize just how much he needed me to be around, but work wouldn't let me. I guess I could always call in and get some personal days off from this weekends events. But maybe I could convince David to let Cooper come on the road with me. It would work out for everyone involved.

"I should have expected," David grumbled, with a smile seeing his soon, sleeping peacefully.

"I have to run something past you," I told him. He turned the movie and TV off, sitting in the chair right next to where I sat, giving me his full attention. "Let Coop come on the road with me, this week. You have him home schooled as it is. I need this just as much as he does and you gotta admit you need the time to yourself," I finished.

"I don't know, Melly," he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"It'll do him some good, to get out. He needs it, Davey," I pleaded with him.

"Okay, just take care of him," he relented. I nodded sending him a smile. Now I had a reason to stay out of the bars drinking myself silly, avoiding Dean altogether. Not to mention how excited Cooper was going to be when he was told. Using my 13 year old nephew to stay clear of Dean was pathetic and very wrong, but this wasn't just about me, but what Cooper needed as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**calwitch- You can hug her all you want. His reason for leaving her will be revealed shortly. Thank you.**

**Y2JJerichoHolic4Life- Glad you liked it. You'll find out soon.**

**Enjoy. Cooper, David and Melanie come from my imagination. Everyone and everything belongs to its respected parties. I own nothing and mean no disrespect what so ever.**

* * *

><p>"Coop my man," Dean said, acting rather happy to see my nephew. Cooper had been thrilled when he was told that he got to come with me for a week. Looking at him now he was equally thrilled to see Dean. "I didn't know you were bringing Cooper." I frowned looking at him.<p>

"I didn't know I had to tell you these things. We're not together any longer," I stated, raising an eyebrow. I could see that Dean had something to say, but refrained from saying it in front of Cooper.

"Can Dean join us today?" Cooper asked, his eyes bright. He picked at the remains of his breakfast.

"I don't know, Coop," I sighed, leaning back, placing my coffee cup on the table. I couldn't spend a day with Dean when I wanted to have him back in my life, to be in his bed at night. But I was still pissed that he couldn't even explain to me why he broke up with me in the first place. Did I not matter?

"What are you doing today?" Dean asked, carefully sizing me up.

"This and that," Coop replied.

"I'm free to do a little of this and a lot of that," he winked. I rolled my eyes. I wanted to protest, but that would make me the bad person. And before I could object Cooper was talking a mile a minute.

"That would be awesome! Can he join us today, please, aunt Mel? I'll behave and everything, I'll do the homework Dad sent with no fights or arguments about getting it done. Please?" He asked, tossing a pout on top of it.

"Okay," I sighed giving in, going against my better judgment. Cooper high-fived Dean and they were off.

I had realize by lunchtime I could have left and neither one would have known it. Dean hadn't pressed his luck in talking to me more than he had to. I was starting to believe that he really did want to come along and hang out with Cooper.

"I was hoping we could do a lot of that after this little excursion," Dean smirked. I dropped my head, wishing Cooper would hurry up playing his current game in the arcade as we waited for our food to show up.

"Not gonna happen," I hissed. "You broke up with me for no real reason and now you're with Renee, who you can tell to leave me the fuck alone, because next time she pulls that shit, she won't be able to walk or eat for a year," I seethed under my breath.

"Whoa, what's that about?" He asked. I just didn't get the chance to respond. "I'm not dating Renee. She won't leave me alone." I scoffed hearing that.

"Hard to believe," I stated, moving to show him the ribs I still had wrapped up.

"Do you get injuries like that?" Cooper asked, joining us once again.

"Oh yeah," he smirked. "Are they broken?" I shook my head, seeing the worry behind the caring in his deep blue eyes. That couldn't be possible. He left me.

Conversation had actually quieted down over lunch and that's when we went our separate ways. I was finding it hard to believe that he wasn't with Renee. Every time I've seen them together, they've both been over each other, I think. Sighing I got my things together for the current house show. I'd worry about Dean later. He was no longer my concern.

Monday had came around fast. Dean had stayed away and Seth step in. Cooper didn't take to him like he had with Dean. Cooper had done all the work David had sent with. He was in awe when we walked into the arena, it brought a smile to my face. I only wanted to see my nephew happy, something I haven't noticed much of lately.

"I'll behave I promise, I won't get into anything, I swear it, aunt Mel," he bugged me, his eyes secretly pleading with me.

"Don't harass anyone, and Coop behave. This is my work place, I need you to be on your best behavior tonight. I'll be waiting in catering for you after the show. If you need anything call me or come find me, okay?" I asked.

"Of course aunt Mel," he called over his shoulder. I didn't have a single doubt that he headed off to find Dean.

"Where's the boy?" Seth asked draping his arm around me.

"Off to find Dean, would be my guess," I replied.

"I don't see why you would let Cooper hang out with that asshole for," Seth stated.

"That's none of your business Seth. Me and you, we are friends, nothing more. If I wanted to get back with that so called asshole, I will and you can't stop me," I yelled, going to storm off, except he grabbed my arm pulling me flush against him, his lips on mine like a tornado. I stood there, letting him kiss me, because I couldn't get my head straight. He pulled away a soft smile on his lips. I reached back, my hand connecting with his cheek hard. I shook my had watching him rub where my hand connected. I couldn't believe the nerve he had. I sighed feeling my hand sting from the slap. What the hell was going on? I'd talk to him if I wasn't pissed at him. I sat in catering my head spinning, with the current state of my dating life.

"You okay aunt Mel?" I looked up to see Cooper with Dean.

"I'll be fine," I gave him a weak smile, getting up. I still had to get ready for the night. Heading down the right hall I figured I would deal with Seth first and while Dean was still being nice, which still had me in a loop, I'd get the reason on why he broke up with me, the real reason and not the BS he didn't love me. I could see the love was still there in his clear blue eyes.

"Hey Mel, what's wrong?" Dean asked catching up to me.

"Why are you suddenly being nice to me? For the last two weeks you wouldn't even look my way and now I can't get rid of you. What gives?" I asked, turning to look in his eyes, but he let me see into his soul and that was a mistake. "No, how can you?" I asked, blinking tears back.

"It's not that simple, Mel," he sighed, running a hand through already unruly hair.

"Mel, come on," Summer said, pulling me away from Dean. I didn't even bother to look back at him. My head was even worse now.

"You can't let Dean get to you like that," she stated. I shook my head, clearing everything out of it.

"Would you believe most my problems tonight have todo with Seth and not with Dean?" I asked, stopping short of the divas locker room.

"What did Seth do?" She asked, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Complicated things, majorly," I sighed, pulling the locker room door open.

"What happened?" She asked in a hushed whisper. I shook my head. I wasn't spilling what had taken place with Seth. It was extra personal because he was getting married. That idiot! Now I wish I would have slapped him harder, that little fact failed to register in my head at the time.

_**"Let's welcome the lovely and beautiful Lilith," King said. I smiled, placing the headset on.**_

_**"You're to modest Jerry," I said.**_

_**"Have you not seen her in the ring?" JBL asked.**_

_**"Speaking of the ring, last week Emma challenged you to a match on Main Event," Michael Cole said. I nodded watching Nikki and Paige in the ring.**_

_**"What do you have against the bubbly diva?" King asked.**_

_**"Nothing other than she stands between me and gold," I stated, watching Nikki get the upper hand.**_

_**"I would think you would want to go through Brie first," JBL commented.**_

_**"Oh I plan on it," I smirked. I tossed the headset down, watching Brie try to get the refs attention. instead, I pulled Brie's legs out from under her, causing Brie to fall and Nikki to get distracted long enough for Paige to win the match. I smirked, shrugging my shoulders, walking to the back.**_

All I wanted was to be left alone, but that wasn't happening, not with Renee making her way towards me.

"I should have hit you harder," she hissed under her breath.

"We both know you can't hit any harder than that. I ain't staying away from Dean." I know I should, for many reasons, but I still love him and I know something could still be there. I wasn't letting Renee win period.

"You should, he don't love you the way he loves me," she smoothed. _**"Welcome my guest at this time, Lilith." I said nothing looking at Renee, ready to rip her head off. "You've been on a destructive path as of late. Aren't you afraid that's going to ruin your career?" I laughed in her face.**_

_**"I'm not afraid of that. I'm making my career, Renee. Destructive doesn't begin to say what I'm going to do to the divas that stand in my way," I hissed, walking off.**_

Cooper was right where I told him to meet me after the show. Thankfully he was alone and I didn't have to worry about Dean or Seth. My head hurt just thinking about their names.

"Dean said he might stop by the room tonight." That thought alone made me cringe. I couldn't deal with any side of Dean tonight.

"I don't think that is a good idea, Coop. We have an early start tomorrow morning. We need rest, okay?" It wasn't as if I was lying to him. It was the truth, I would head out tonight, if I thought it would work, but I was exhausted. Cooper had easily agreed. David had lucked out with Cooper, he was the must well behaved teen I've ever seen. I was wild and so was David. But Cooper had yet to go out and cause a ruckus.

Seeing how fast Cooper had passed out made me jealous, I was fighting for sleep to come over my body, but I was busy fighting about Seth and Dean in my head to even rest. Groaning I got out of bed to see who was at the door.

"What do you want?" I snapped, stepping out, making sure the door was open some.

"I told Cooper I would stop by." Sighing I shook my head.

"He's sleeping, so it's best you move along," I told him. Within seconds I was pinned against the wall, feeling his warm breath on my cheek.

"I didn't come for him anyhow, Melanie." My eyes darted to his lips seeing the smirk firmly in place.

"Just go Dean. I can't stand this. You broke me to pieces for what? I don't even know and now you think you can waltz back into my life. It don't work like that," I told him, pushing him away.

"I can explain, Mel," he said, his voice full of desperation. I wanted to hear him out. To know why he did what he did, but tonight wasn't that place nor the time.

"Why don't you run along and bother someone else, Ambrose," Seth said, walking up. Just great. I didn't wanna deal with either one of them.

"Why don't you run along and mind your own damn business," Dean remarked. Sighing, I turned around to head into my room. They could stand and bicker all they wanted to, I wasn't having any part of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**The match had been back and forth. I run hitting a drop kick, pulling her back from the ropes, going for the pin, only for her to kick out. "Come on ref," I yelled, pulling Emma up by her hair, tossing her into the corner. I ran hitting a monkey flip, going for the pin, but she kicked out at 1. Pulling her up, I Irish whip her into the corner once more.**

**I run at her but she gets her foot up. I stumble backwards, Emma hitting a crossbody, going for the pin. I kick out at 1. I roll out of the ring. Emma's right there throwing me into barrier.**

**I groan getting back into the ring going on the offense. I hit a DDT, pulling Emma to the center of the ring, going for the cover. I'm being pulled off Emma, being attacked by Brie. I manage to break free rolling outta the ring. Holding my stomach, I walk backwards up the ramp glaring at Brie.**

"That's though, aunt Mel," Cooper said, walking with me.

"I'll be fine," I told him with a smile. "Don't go to far, I'm gonna get my things and we can head out." I wasn't in the mood to be here. Between Dean, Seth and shit with Renee. I didn't want to hear excuses or be glared at. I just wanted to go home so that way when I come back here things will go back to normal.

"But aunt Mel, I want to watch the show," he whined. Sighing I caved. I had always found it hard to turn Cooper down.

"All right, let me shower and change and we can head out and watch the show," I told him. He grinned saying he'd be waiting in catering. I wasted no time showing and changing into a skirt and a top. I headed to catering hoping to avoid both Dean and Seth. I really didn't want to hear the BS that was going to come from their mouths.

"Mel, we gotta talk about yesterday," Seth said, catching up to me. I shook my head.

"There's nothing to talk about, Seth," I hissed under my breath. "You're getting married, lapse in judgment," I stated. "Like I said nothing to talk about," I told him, walking away from him. Only to groan seeing Dean with Cooper. Couldn't one day ever go my way? "Ready, Coop?" I asked, ignoring Dean.

"Dean wants to take us out after the show, since I'm leaving. That okay?" Coop asked.

"Coop, can you give us a minute?" I asked with a sigh. He nodded, walking off. "You need to ask me that stuff first, Dean. What makes you think I want to spend my last night with my nephew with you? You have no right trying to waltz back into my life. You hurt me deeply and after two months, I'm still not over you, stay away Dean. I don't need you hurting him like you did me," I told him, walking off.

"You should give Dean a break," Cooper said, when we got settled in to watch the show.

"Why do you like Dean so much?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me. I just couldn't figure it out.

"He's great. I bond more with him than I do Dad. Dean treats me like one off the guys and not some kid, like everyone else," he explained.

"Even though I have issues with him, I won't deny you this, okay?" I asked him.

"I know he hurt you, aunt Mel, and I'm not trying to make this hard on you, honesty. I just like him and if you heard him out I really believe things would be okay." I frowned at that. There was no way I was going to hear him out about anything. I had no plans on spending time alone with Dean.

"What had Dean said to you about my relationship with him?" I asked, licking my lips.

"Nothing other than he's sorry. And aunt Mel I believe him."

I didn't say anything but I was livid with Dean. He had no right to tell Cooper anything about what happened between us or whatever else. Cooper didn't need to be drug into this mess. I thought that they could remain friends but I guess I was wrong about that. Yeah I was going to have a little talk with Dean tonight when Cooper wasn't around. I really didn't want to believe that Dean was using Cooper to get to me. Because that was low.

"Aunt Mel, I didn't mean to cause trouble," he said, his voice falling.

"Coop, no ones in trouble. It's fine really, I'll have a chat with Dean about things but you did nothing wrong, I promise." He nodded, seeming to be deep in thought.

"Can you talk to Dad about school again, for me?" He asked, changing the topic.

"Of course," I smiled. David refused to let Cooper go to public school and private school. He never discussed why. Ended the conversation with a no. I've tried a few times, but nothing had worked. I was going to have to change my strategy around or something. I found it sad that Cooper's best friend was my ex. That just screamed wrong on different levels.

After the show Dean had vanished on us, which I had saw coming, but I had to play it off for Cooper's sake. Instead we got pizza and headed back to the hotel, where oddly enough Dean was waiting for us. Cooper was excited, but I was dreading this. Just like before Dean kept his distance and never said a word to me unless he had to. He wouldn't even look at me unless by accident. Half way through the show they were watching Cooper was zonked out. I walked Dean to the door, he stood in the hall.

"You shouldn't have told Cooper anything about us. There isn't an us, you made that clear two months ago. Do you like seeing me hurt? What did I ever do to you Dean?" I asked, fighting back the tears to stay strong.

"You didn't do anything. I'm sorry doesn't even come close to fixing what I did, but I'm sorry, Mel."

"My should I believe you?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Because it's the truth. Because I love you, I never stopped loving you Mel," he said tenderly, full of love. Love was swimming in the depths of his cool blue eyes.

"What?" I asked, moving to shut the door. "No! You don't love me, you made that clear when you shattered my heart, not caring that you ruined our love. Don't you dare come back here telling me a bunch of lies," I told him, fighting with myself to stay strong until I was able to shut the door.

"Mel..." he started to say, but I wasn't waiting.

"No, I don't want to her the lies that are ready to spew from your mouth, Dean. Just leave me alone, please?" I begged, shutting the door. I fell into bed, the tears breaking the damn as they flooded out. Was it even possible for Dean to still love me?


	5. Chapter 5

After being in a heated discussion for what seemed like hours my brother was off with Cooper looking at schools. I was happy that I would be getting a few hours to myself to think over this crap going on with both Seth and Dean. What was it I wanted? I wanted Dean to leave me alone and I wanted Seth to go back to being my friend. At one time I would've been happy to have Seth kiss me. That was before I ever went out with Dean. I don't regret dating Dean, or even loving him. The soft knock at the door brings my thoughts to an end.

"What do you want?" I sigh, seeing one of the men I wanted time away from standing on the other side looking down right sexy. I really had to fight my urge of tossing him into my bed and doing everything I wanted to do to him that was just over the line of naughty. But he hurt me and I wasn't about ready to let him do that again.

"To talk," he stated.

"I don't wanna hear what you have to say, Dean." I was failing to keep my voice even.

"That's a lie Melanie. You want to know the truth. The reason why I broke up with you, when I'm still in love with you," he said, inching closer. I shake my head moving away.

"No!" I yell, walking to the kitchen, getting some coffee. "You don't break up with a person you love." I say, turning to see him right there.

"You do when you're trying to protect them and their family." He remained calm while I was freaking out.

"That makes no sense as I've never done anything to need protection from," I stated, placing my cup on the counter. "I honestly think you need to leave and come up with a better excuse on why you ripped my heart out and shattered it, Dean. I think I deserve to know the real reason why, don't you?" I ask, gaining my full composure once again.

"I'm trying to tell you the real reason, Melanie." I scoff hearing that. "Dammit, Mel," he yelled. He walks off, leaving me alone. How could I believe what he was telling me? It was all just a little far fetched for my taste.

"Aunt Mel!" Cooper yelled, running into the kitchen. I put on a brave and happy face for him.

"How'd it go?" I ask, looking from his happy face to see the one of misery on my brother's face.

"It was awesome. All Dad has to do is sign the papers and I can start Monday." In the years I've known him, I've never once seen him so excited about something.

"Don't you have a room to clean?" David asked. Cooper nodded, and rushed off to his room. "I won't sign the papers, so drop it," he stated with a little venom behind his words.

"Why not, David?" I ask. "You're really going to take his happiness away over, what exactly?"

"It doesn't concern you Melanie," he stated, turning to go upstairs. Why must men be so hard to deal with? Sighing I walk to my room. For a second I had forgot that Dean was still somewhere in my house. That hadn't lasted long, when I walked into my room seeing him sitting on my bed.

"Don't you ever wonder why your brother is being all shady, when it comes to Coop?" He asked, barely looking up at me.

"All the time," I sigh, sitting next to him.

"You ever ask about Cooper's mother?"

"What are you getting at?" I wondered that a lot of the time. I just never got any answers to anything concerning Cooper. So I dropped it and let it go. I wasn't going to dwell on the fact I didn't know. It didn't bother me and I had an amazing relationship with my nephew.

"That I had found out and David was pissed. He was going to take Cooper and leave. I couldn't let that happen. In order for them to stay I left the picture."

"What?" I ask, trying to wrap my head around this but failing miserably. It wasn't connecting in my head.

"I overheard him. I had to tell you because we were dating. You had every right to know. But he didn't like that idea. So he was going to leave your life for good, taking Cooper with. I couldn't let that happen. So I did what I thought was for the best. It was hard for me to kick you outta my life. I went about things wrong, but I was also scared of the next step to come in our relationship."

"What was that step, you were so afraid?" I ask softly, looking down.

"Marriage," he stated without hesitation. "I'm sorry for hurting you, Mel. You were never just a fuck. I loved you then and I love you now. I know nothing is going to fix what I had done, but I hope one day, we can move past this." I said nothing, I didn't know what to say to that. "Talk to your brother, make him tell you the truth. I'll be here if and when you need me." I nodded watching him get up. I grab his hand.

"Why can't you tell me what you heard?" I ask, pleading with him. For him to go through such drastic measures, it had to be serious. Despite wanting to be strong, I felt weak and I needed him.

"Is that even my place anymore?" He asked. I shrugged not sure if it really was or not. "How about I go get my things from the hotel, come back here with takeout and spend the night, watching whatever you want. How does that sound?" I gave him a weak smile. It sounded great if I wasn't supposed to be pissed at him and hate his guts for the rest of my life. "In the meantime, go talk to your brother and I'll be back." With a kiss to my head he was gone, leaving me to my thoughts. I can't let myself fall back into this trap. But I had to know if he was telling the truth. I had been good at telling when he was lying to me and it really didn't seem like he was.

Clearing my head, I went to my brother's room, knocking on his door. "Dave, we need to talk," I told him.

"Can we do this later?" He asked, sticking his head out the door.

"No, it's urgent," I told him, pushing past him. "What's going on? What are you keeping from me?" I ask, pacing his room.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he stated, remaining calm. I laughed hearing that.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, David. I want answers. I've been kept outta this loop since you walked through my door with a son in tow. So you best start talking," I demanded.

"Back when I was in California, I was with the wrong people. They killed Jody, she was my everything." The more he went on about what happened, the more I wished he would have told me all of this sooner. He shouldn't have kept this a secret. "I feel it's safer if I don't draw attention to myself through Cooper. I got out but it's hard to say if they'll come looking for me."

"I get that I do, but you can't punish Cooper because of it. From the way you made it seem they don't even know Cooper exists. How can they look for a boy they don't know is alive?" I asked, moving to the door. But one thing wasn't adding up, why would David leave if I found out. "Why didn't you want me to know?"

"I wanted to protect you from it all. I didn't want to put you in dangers way."

"You were by not telling me any of this," I say, walking out with a sigh. I honestly thought I knew him. I checked on Cooper seeing he was busy playing video games and that his room was still a mess. Laughing softly I left him be. I still had to deal with Dean. Seth was the least of problems at the moment.

I wasn't left waiting long before Dean returned with a bag of food and his bags. "This means nothing, Dean. I need time to figure things out. These last few months they've been something else." I hadn't meant for it to sound so harsh. But it was the truth.

"I know and you've got all the time you need," he assured me. I smiled at him, playing the movie and digging into the food that was scattered around us on the bed.

It felt like old times. Where we goofed off while eating and just having a good time, forgetting about everything else. Was it really that easy to forget about all the pain he caused and move on with him once again? Was that what I wanted?


	6. Chapter 6

"What are you thinking? How can you be okay with what he did? He hurt you Mel, badly!" I was having a hard time drowning Seth out. After the first night, I had to spend more time with Dean. Being with him, it made me happy and for a moment it let me forget all about Seth and my brother and his drama. And that's what I needed. I on the other hand I didn't want my love for Dean to come rushing back but I don't know if the love for him had ever went anywhere.

"Seth, shut up!" I hiss, getting up from the table in catering. "I'm not completely okay with what he did, but he did it for me. You have to explain yourself, Seth. You're the one getting married here, not me. You kissed me. If anything you hurt me just as bad in a different way." He should have been my friend. The one person helping me, not the person destroying my happiness.

"Why don't you say that a little louder," he seethed under his breath. I rolled my eyes, going to walk off, but he was there, placing his hand on the small of my back, steering me to an empty room, not being used for the show tonight. "You wanna know why I kissed you?" I nodded, watching emotions dance through his brown eyes. "I like you, Mel. This isn't some crush. Over the last few months I've found myself deep with my feelings for you. I denied them for so long because I wasn't available in any sense of the word. But I'm willing to give all that up for you." Was I really hearing him right?

"What?" I ask in a panic. "No, I won't be the cause of breaking your wedding up or ruining you're chance at happiness. You can't mean it because we're friends Seth. Nothing more," I begged him, falling against the wall behind me.

"I do mean it. You wouldn't be ruining anything. That's on me. I sat back feeling like shit because I could have been with you instead of Dean and you wouldn't be going through any of this. You'd be happy and it would be us planning this wedding together. Can't you see that?" I moved away from him going to the door.

"All I see is me being the reason you left your bride at the alter, I can't be that person. We wouldn't work out, Seth. You need to believe that."

"Mel," he sighed, stepping closer, reaching out for me. I pulled away, pulling the door open.

"I can't do this, Seth. I really can't," I told him sadly. I wanted to be angry at him for springing this on me, I wanted to be annoyed at him for thinking I would ruin something like that for him. I couldn't be happy about this. He was my friend and that was going to stay that way. It needed to stay that way.

"Hey Mel, I thought we could hang out after the show." Sighing, I turn to look at him. I finally needed my space to really think things through.

"Dean, I appreciate that you finally told me what was going on and I'm grateful for that I really am. But I need to think things through and I can't do that with you right there. Please Dean, I need you to understand." He nodded, kissing my forehead.

"You've got it and you know where to find me." I gave him a smile, walking off. This choice should be easy. I should just cut my strings and leave them both. But I needed Seth as my friend. Any romantic feelings for him were long gone. Dean despite not wanting to love him, I couldn't help but love him. I didn't think I could actually leave him behind.

"What's wrong pipsqueak?" I smiled, leaning into the Samoan man. Just like I was friends with Dean and Seth, Roman had been no different. Sometimes it was easier to deal with guys than the divas.

"You're ex-brothers in arms," I sighed, finding a crate to sit on. "I'm totally lost on what I want. Dean is always gonna have my heart, but can I trust him again? And Seth, well that's complicated all on its own."

"I'm not much help here, Mel. You'll trust Dean again. If you want things to work out with him. Whatever you have going on with Seth. That'll work its self out." I didn't know if I could believe him or not. I couldn't let Seth threw his life away for me, but I couldn't jump right back into a relationship with Dean either. I was stuck and my emotions were on the line. "Why don't you talk to your girls about this?"

"They'll want details and I'm not comfortable on giving out details or wanting my personal business floating around. You don't ask questions or spread rumors. Plus you've always helped me. That ain't changing now. You've been a big help," I reply hugging him. He chuckled, hugging back.

"Do I dare approach?" Paige asked, with a suggestive smirk. I rolled my eyes, seeing Roman shake his head, walking off.

"What's up?" I ask, jumping off the crate.

"You've been summoned to Mark's office." I frown at that. I had done nothing wrong. I was in the middle of a feud. This little meeting with Mark was throwing me off. "I have no clue. He saw me and asked if I could send you that way."

"I wasn't expecting you to know. You can go, do whatever and I'll be fine on my own," I told her. I hated being called to the principals office in school and being called to Mark's office wasn't any different. My stomach tied in knots with every step I took.

"Just the diva I was looking for." Mark was just getting to his office the same time I was. I smiled, walking in taking a seat. "Your character is going to change. Your climb to the top is taking a different route." Hearing this I was ready to punch whoever suggested taking me out of the divas title picture. After Emma that's where I was going.

"What do you mean?" I ask calmly, holding back my anger.

"They want a diva to be more like Dean. Unhinged. They had went with Alicia being crazy and that was great, but it didn't work out. But they know you can do this. Chaos is you and, this doesn't take you away from the title shot. Just builds you up in a different way. You'll be gaining the attention of Ambrose. Personal issues aside." At this point I was happy that I had worked things out with Dean.

"Love interest, huh?" I asked, taking my new script. He nodded, letting me go. Wasn't this just great? Things were about ready to get pretty interesting.

_**"I don't understand her problem," Emma commented, frowning. I walk up holding my arms open for a hug. She looks at me quizzically.**_

**_"I'm sorry, Emma, we're friends. I shouldn't have put my frustrations on you. Forgive me?" I ask with a pout. She smiles, hugging me tight. I smirk, throwing her into a crate. Laying her out. Standing over her, I pick her head up, placing a kiss to her temple. "It's nothing personal, hun. I'm just putting the Divas on notice," I smirk, tossing her head down, walking off, laughing._**

"Wanna go get a drink after the show, you can tell me what's going on in that pretty head of yours?" Paige asked, poking my head.

"I'm not really sure. Why don't I let ya know later, when I know for sure?" I ask, looking over seeing Renee pressed against Dean. It was clear that he wanted to be else where. Maybe there is hope for us, after all. I didn't hear a word Paige had said. I hold a finger up matching over to Dean and Renee. I have no idea what came over me, but I pushed Renee off of Dean and crashed my lips against his. He pulled me closer, his fingers digging into my hips, my hands resting on his chest, my tongue dancing with his.


	7. Chapter 7

I fell back on the bed panting. For the last week I had been with Dean every chance I had, relearning everything about him. The pleasure was better than before. After the Smackdown tapings I opted to spend my days with Dean, being pulled into him by some invincible force. I would rather enjoy myself than go home and deal with the drama there. In some strange way being with Dean had me relaxed and back to my stress free self.

"I worked up quite a bit of hunger. Why don't we shower, together," he smirked, "get a bite to eat before going to the arena for Raw."

"Such a tempting offer," I reply, looking to be deep in thought, getting up. "Only if you can do that one thing with your tongue," I smirk, stepping into the bathroom, setting the water. I squeal, being pulled into him, feeling how ready he already was.

"I can do that and more," he growled, nipping at my ear.

After an extra long shower, we had finally made it outside the hotel room for the first time since arriving late last night. Not holding his hand felt wrong. I needed his touch, there was more than just comfort there. It honestly felt he was mending the heart he had broken into a million tiny pieces. I felt complete with any of his touches. Every ounce of love I had for this man, was on the surface as it laced through every crack in my once fragile broken heart.

As for Seth, he was my friend and I'd have to talk to him about that. I couldn't have him ruining his life for something that meant nothing but friendship for me. He had to be confused about something. Dean already held my heart.

"How are you dealing with your brother's news?"

"Pissed and betrayed beyond belief. He was always the one person I thought I could trust with my life and he had the audacity to lie to me about it all. What makes it so hard to trust me? Why can't things ever go my way?" I ask, sipping on my drink.

"I didn't do things because I didn't trust you, I couldn't trust myself. I didn't want everything to just blow up if we were living together or engaged. I had problems of my own that I had to deal with on top of learning about your brother. I was wrong with the choice I made and I really hope this is you wanting to give me a second chance."

"This is where things get difficult. I love you more than I ever thought possible, Jon. This last week it's been nothing but a wonderful time. I wouldn't have it any other way. But I don't know if I can ever fully trust you again. I want to, I do. I can't just give you up, but at the same time I need to figure things out," I explained. "I know it's going to take time to build that trust again."

"You being here, shows me that whatever BS we've been through, because of me, you're willing and I'm not gonna stop trying to win you back." I smiled, loving to hear him say that.

"It's not so much about winning me back, it's proving that I can trust you. I know things won't always be unicorns and rainbows, because arguments and fights make things stronger between a couple. You'd have me if I could trust you more than I already do, Dean. Just don't leave me, before I can gain more of your trust."

"That ain't gonna happen, I promise you." I nodded, digging into my food before it got any colder. I wanted to believe that things with Dean were going to work out, I was just holding myself back, afraid that he could easily hurt me all over again.

I smirked walking into the arena to see Renee's face fall. Being with Dean made it worth while to stick it to her, but that wasn't the reason why, it was just a plus. Dean leaned down kissing my cheek. "I'll see you in a few for our segment," he whispered. I bit my lip, feeling his breath hot against my ear. He winked, walking off. I turn around in time to see Renee storm off.

"So you ran back to him, after knowing we could have something special," Seth commented, standing behind me.

"Seth, despite the bad he's put me through, I love him and all we ever will be is friends and that has nothing to do with Dean. You've got the love of your life, Seth. This thing you think we have it's nothing more than some silly little crush."

"I don't believe that for a second, Mel. I know you feel it too," he pleaded.

"I really don't, Seth," I told him with a sigh. What was so hard to understand I didn't have those feelings for him any longer?

"We have that spark, Mel. How can you not see it?" He asked, I shook my head. It pained me to see him in so much denial about this whole thing. He grabbed my shoulders, bending down to look me in the eye. "It's there, Mel," he whispered. Something inside of me snapped and I pressed my lips against his. It took a few seconds to register what was going on and he kissed back. I pulled away, looking at him.

"I felt nothing for you Seth," I told him. And that was the truth, I felt nothing not even a hint of a spark in that kiss. With the kisses I get from Dean, I get a fire in the pit of my stomach that explodes through out my body leaving me in tingles for hours after his lips are no longer on me. He frowned walking off. Running a hand through my hair, I turn to walk off to the divas locker room to get ready for tonight. I did after all have trouble to get into. And that alone made me cheer up. Seth, he would come along to his sense's and realize that all we'll ever be is friends and I don't want to lose him as my friend, he was important to me.

**_Natalya was facing off against Summer Rae. The match had been back and forth. Natalya was going to lock the Sharpshooter in and I ran down to the ring, hitting a drop kick from the top rope onto Natalya. Summer got to her feet and I whipped her into the corner, nailing a monkey flip before turning around to hit a DDT. Smirking I get out of the ring and head to the back._**

**_"What?" I ask, swallowing hard, seeing Dean staring at me with a smirk in place._**

**_"I can give ya few pointers," he stated, stepping closer._**

**_"I don't need..." I say gulping, being cut off when he caresses my cheek. With a wink he walks off leaving me confused._**

"I won't let you hurt Dean," Renee snapped. I looked at her confused. She really was the last person I wanted to deal with tonight.

"I'm not hurting him. You can back off because he wants nothing to do with you. He wants a real woman, and that's me not you," I reply, walking past her.

"I saw you making out with Seth." I freeze hearing the smugness in her voice. "I'd stay away from him, if you don't want him to know." Did she honestly think that she had something over me?

"It was nothing but a kiss to prove a point. That kiss with Seth was nothing," I say.

"You kissed Seth?" Dean asked. Sighing, I close my eyes.

"I told you she would hurt you," Renee smarted off.

"Enough Renee," Dean snapped, looking at me.

"I can and I will explain everything at the hotel. It's honestly nothing. It was a stupid kiss to prove a point and it meant nothing to me what so ever," I pleaded. He nodded, taking my hand. We walked off leaving Renee behind fuming.


	8. Chapter 8

_"About this kiss," Dean says the second the door closes. I nod starting to feel nervous and uncomfortable. Just because he seemed okay with it at the arena didn't mean any difference now._

_"It was to show Seth that this imaginary spark he thinks is between us is just that. Imaginary. The only spark I feel is when your lips are pressed against any part of me, because you ignite this fire deep within me," I explain, the best way I can for him to really understand why I did what I did._

_"Mel, I can't be mad, I want to, I really want to. I'm hurt that you had to prove something like that to Seth. We don't have a commitment." I nod, chewing my lip. I had barely said those words twelve hours ago and they suddenly felt like a knife piercing my heart._

_"I didn't want him to ruin what he has because at the end of the day, everything I want is right here," I tell him, taking his hand in both of mine. "It may take me time too figure things out but I love you and that isn't going to change. Okay?"_

_"I understand, Mel. I'm not going anywhere, okay?" I nod, kissing his cheek. I needed him to understand and he did._

"You should at least call home and talk to Cooper," Dean suggested, walking into the arena. I still hadn't went home, staying with Dean saying it was easier to work on us that way. I may have been using him to avoid going home to deal with David, but at this point, I just didn't care.

"Who says I don't?" I ask, moving off to the side. "I talk to him all the time. He understands that I can't always make it home. Though he does want a rematch with you so when I get a chance to go home I'm forced to bring you with, extreme measures if needed," I state, quickly looking around to kiss him.

"Wednesday," he states between kisses, pushing me against the wall. I wanted to protest but with his lips on mine, his tongue roaming my mouth, it was quite impossible.

_**"Ambrose!" I yell, spotting him leaning against a wall in a empty hall, the lights flickering. He looks up from applying his wrist tape, eyebrow raised. "What was that last week?" I ask barely above a whisper, licking my lips.**_

_**"I like you and what you're doing. I'm flattered that you're trying to be me. Thought I'd help you along with your quest for the pretty little butterfly belt to go around that sexy little waist of yours," he smirks, grabbing my hips, pushing me up against the wall his fingers playing with my exposed flesh.**_

_**"Those tips," I say, licking my lips. "I would love to survive that nuclear explosion with you," I smirk, which he returns.**_

_**"Next week," he growls, running a finger over my lips.**_

I head off for catering as he goes who knows where. I smile seeing the girls. Grabbing a sandwich and a juice, I join them. Only I get the feeling they're talking about me as they grow quiet as I sit down. "What?" I ask, looking at them, twisting my juice open.

"We couldn't help but notice how close you've grown with Dean the last two weeks. I thought he hurt you?" Summer asks.

"He had, but we actually talked about it and worked things out. It's still not perfect but what relationship is perfect?" I ask, biting into my sandwich. I get a few shrugs and they go back to talking about whatever. I look around feeling eyes burning into me. Glancing around I spot Seth. I give the girls a smile, taking my things to the table Seth is sitting at alone.

"What?" He asks, never looking up.

"Seth, I love you as a friend and as a brother, but I don't love you like you love your girlfriend. And you know that you don't love me like that. You feel this need to protect me because we have grown closer over the past few months and I'm thankful for that, I really am. I want you in my life, Seth." I didn't know if there was more to say to him. I owed it to him to make him see. But maybe all he needed was time away from me to really understand it all. I locked eyes with Seth and I saw the hurt and pain wrote deep in the brown of his eyes. He went to speak but my phone ringing cut him off. I mouth sorry.

"Aunt Mel," Cooper was yelling in a panic the second I pressed the phone to my ear. "It's dad, you have to come home." I froze thinking about everything that I had been told two weeks ago now. His past was catching up with him and I had to protect Cooper.

"Coop, I need you to tell me more than that. What's wrong with your dad?" I ask, trying so hard to stay strong.

"I don't know Aunt Mel, they won't tell me anything," he stressed.

"They who?" I ask, panic for my brother and my nephew sinking in.

"The doctors." It really had to be bad if they were at the hospital.

"Coop, what exactly happened before the hospital?" I ask hearing him sigh, going into a full on rant about people coming over and then suddenly David started to feel sick before passing out. "Coop, I'll see if Jimmy is around to come sit with you. Do you remember Jimmy?" I ask, hoping that Jimmy was around.

"Yes, Aunt Mel." I could hear the eye roll.

"Okay and Coop, I'll be there as soon as I can be." Hanging up the phone after making sure he was good, I quickly got up ignoring the look Seth was giving me. I was beyond numb, I couldn't feel or think anything. The calls I had made were all on autopilot. I was put a little at ease that Jimmy was around to go sit with Cooper until I could make it there. Freaking out didn't begin to cover it.

"What's going on?" Dean asked, worry laced in his voice. I explained everything that I had been told. "Shit! I'll come with, Mel."

"No, come after the tapings tomorrow. I'll be fine until then," I tell him, even though I wanted him to come with me.

"No," he tells me right back fishing his phone from his pocket. I have no strength to fight him on something I want from him.

The plane ride was a blur. I was happy Dean was with me because he was my rock through this whole thing. I was in no shape to drive from the airport to the hospital. Walking from the parking lot inside it was Dean's arms wrapped around me giving me the strength I need.

"Have you guys heard anything?" I ask, rushing to where Jimmy and Cooper are.

"They won't tell me anything because I'm not family and Coop is a minor." I sigh, listening to Jimmy explain it for me. I hug Cooper tight, feeling Jon's hand on my back giving me comfort.

"Dad's going to be okay, right?" Cooper asks, looking at me with pleading eyes. I had no idea what to say and luckily I didn't have to as Jon saved me.

"Coop, why don't we get some air and food," Jon suggests and Cooper agrees. I share a quick kiss with Jon and sit down, falling into Jimmy.

"Thank you Jimmy, you can go if you want to," I say. I don't want him to feel like he's stuck here.

"It's nothing and I want to be here, okay?" I nod, letting my head fall to his shoulder.

That's the same position I'm in when Jon and Coop return. I move from leaning on Jimmy to Jon. We sit in an eerie silence waiting for the doctor. I want to believe that things are going to be okay, but I can't help but panic that things weren't going to be good.


	9. Chapter 9

"Things could be worse," I say, entering my brother's room. "A lot worse. Don't worry, I've got Cooper taken care of. I just don't know how long, I can have him with him, David," I tell him looking at him. I hated the hospital and seeing the wires and tubes connected to him that were hooked up to the machines that were humming and beeping, freaked me out more than seeing my brother in the hospital bed, looking like he was about ready to die. The doctors tell me that he can hear everything I say even though he's in a coma for the unseeable future. They don't know how much head trauma he is going to have once he wakes up and that alone scares me. "We were really close, Dave. I don't understand why you thought it was okay to lie to me about everything. I could've helped you. I was so pissed at you for what you pulled that I didn't even come home because of you. I hate that, I hate that the last time we talked, we fought. I love you David, and wake up okay?" I ask, bending over to kiss his head. "I'll be back. You know how much hospital's freak me out. I'll do whatever I can to keep Cooper safe," I whisper, fighting the tears that threaten to spill over. Drugged, I would have never thought. But that's back when I knew who my brother was. Now I was at a loss on who he was.

"Hey." I hear softly. I look up to see Seth standing there. I give a small smile, seeing that he was the only one in the waiting room. I figured it was going to be a while before Dean brought Cooper back and I was okay with that.

"What are you doing here?" I ask softly. Despite my question, I rush to him, burying my head into his chest, letting my tears escape.

"We're friends and Dean called me and told me everything. I rushed here." I nodded, letting my crying turn into sobs. Now wasn't the time to talk about us. I was just happy he was here as my friend.

"Thank you," I say, pulling away, using the sleeve of my shirt to wipe the tears and any traces of makeup from my face. "He's in a coma and he might not even wake up. What am I suppose to do with Cooper? I have a job that I have to travel for. He has school. I feel guilty for not wanting to stay home with him, but..."

"Shh, everything will get sorted out. I promise you," he cooed, pulling me back against his larger frame. "You've got all the time you need off. I talked to Hunter and Vince and they're fine with you coming back when you're ready, once you have everything sorted out."

"Thank you," I whisper, happy that I didn't have to make that call and break down while explaining things to them about it all.

"Aunt Mel," Cooper asked, softly. I pulled away from Seth to look at my nephew. "How is he?"

"Not good, Coop," I say, pulling away from everyone else. "Um the doctors don't know if he'll make it. He's in a coma, but you can go see him, if you want to. He can hear everything you have to say to him. But Coop, I'm not going to make you go in there if you don't want to. I know how hard it really is."

"Can we just go home?" He asks, quietly.

"Sure thing," I tell him, placing my hand on his back. I fill the other two in on what we are doing. Dean has to drive us, because I did come with him. Seth headed back to the hotel, telling me to call him if I need anything before he had left.

Upon getting home Cooper went to his room and refused to open the door for anyone. I sat on the couch curled tightly into Dean's embrace. "I don't know what to do," I confess.

"We're not going to worry about it tonight, Melanie. We don't have to figure anything out right this minute. Okay?" I nod, happy to hear him say we. The only thing that my brother in the hospital has shown me is that we have very little time and I'm not about to waste another minute of it.

"Dean, I'm still hurt over what you had pulled, breaking up with me. But it's clear that you didn't mean it and you do really love me, if you didn't you wouldn't be here doing everything that you have been. I don't want to waste anymore time than we already have. I want to be with you again. I want you to be mine and I want to be yours. I know we can't start where we had left off at, but we can start over and that's okay with me because in time, my wounds will be healed and I love you more for healing them." Having that off my chest made things seem so much easier to handle. He smiled, pulling me into his lap, his lips connecting with mine in a soft and scorching kiss.

"I think you and Cooper should come stay with me in Vegas for a while."

"What?" I ask, going to jump up, only he's there to hold me firmly against his body. That was one of the things that he was having second guesses at. "I can't just move away from my brother. The man is in a coma, I can't do that to Cooper. It wouldn't be fair." If it wasn't for family, I would've jumped at the chance.

"I know but the doctors will let you know everything and I have to go back on the road where as you have the time off. I would feel better if I knew you and Cooper were somewhere safe." He had a point, but this wasn't just me. I had to worry about Cooper because he was now my responsibility.

"Aunt Mel, I'd feel safer there. We can go by the hospital tomorrow. Dad would understand that you're doing everything you can to keep me safe and being here after everything, doesn't feel safe."

"Okay go pack everything you're gonna need for a while. I'll get Jimmy to keep an eye on the place while he's in town," I say with a sigh. This wasn't the way I wanted to move into Dean's place, but for now it would have to do.


End file.
